


Aroma Karamel yang Kunimi Sukai

by phia_ne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phia_ne/pseuds/phia_ne
Summary: (extremely) shortficKunimi mungkin pintar, tapi terkadang mulutnya yang sok pintar cukup untuk membuat Kawanishi yang biasanya kalem menjadi emosional.KawaKuni (Alpha!Kawanishi dan Omega!Kunimi) rarepair!
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi/Kunimi Akira
Kudos: 4





	Aroma Karamel yang Kunimi Sukai

_**CLANG!** _

Suara gemerisik keras antara pertemuan pagar aluminium dan tangan Kawanishi menghentikan perkataan Kunimi yang semakin jauh pergi dari topik awal pertengkaran mereka. Kawanishi menahan umpatan dan kutukan yang ingin keluar dari bibirnya. Dia menatap sedikit kebawah, hanya beberapa sentimeter dari mata Kunimi yang terlihat penuh dengan bara api dan emosi.

"Tarik kata-katamu. Kita nggak akan putus, sekarang, ataupun saat kelulusanku."

Kata-kata Kawanishi diiringi nada yang tidak meninggalkan sedikitpun kesempatan untuk dibantah. Dia menggeram, tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa. Seorang yang dikenal sebagai _beta_ seperti Kawanishi tidak menggeram, tidak mungkin jika dia bukan _alpha_. Kawanishi terus menatap ke arah mata Kunimi, tidak ada tanda berkedip ataupun memalingkan pandangannya ke tempat lain.

Tidak sekarang. Jika sekarang Kawanishi menyerah dan menjauh, memenuhi permintaan perpisahan dari si kouhai, maka semua usahanya akan sia-sia. Apa gunanya dia selama setahun ini terus bersama Kunimi. Apa gunanya dia berusaha menyingkirkan setiap alpha dan beta lain dari kehidupan Kunimi. Satu-satunya sosok dominan yang boleh ada dalam hidup Kunimi hanya Kawanishi. Keputusan yang tidak akan dia ubah sampai kapanpun.

"Akira, sampai kapanpun, kamu milikku," gumamnya pelan. Kawanishi meraih wajah Kunimi dengan tangannya yang kosong sebelum mengunci bibir sang adik kelas dengan sebuah ciuman dalam. Tidak sedikitpun Kawanishi membiarkan Kunimi menyuarakan protesnya. Tidak sedikitpun Kawanishi memberikan kesempatan untuk si rambut hitam memberontak. Tiap gigitan dan gesekan yang diberikan Kawanishi semuanya hanya untuk membuat Kunimi luluh dan menyerahkan dirinya.

Kesedihan dan penolakan menggerogotinya dari dalam. Dia hanya tidak ingin kehilangan Kunimi. Semuanya, semua dari Kunimi ingin dia miliki. Tapi kenapa Kunimi tidak mau lagi mencintainya. Apakah semua ini sia-sia? Kawanishi tidak ingin berpikir lagi. Dia membiarkan naluri mengambil alih pikirannya.

* * *

Semua dimulai dengan tindakan Kunimi yang sebenarnya _out of impulse_. Dia menghabiskan waktu bersama Kageyama, yang notabene teman sekelas sekaligus teman SMP Kunimi, salah satu dari temannya yang seorang _alpha_. Semalam suntuk bermain game dengan Kageyama, tidak ada hal lain yang terjadi. Bahkan Kageyama pulang sebelum jam 12 malam dari rumah Kunimi.

Tapi rupanya Kawanishi mencium aroma Kageyama dari jas sekolah Kunimi. Hal yang masih membuat Kunimi mempertanyakan _gender_ Kawanishi yang sebenarnya. Tidak mungkin Kawanishi menyadari aroma se-tidak menonjol bau feromon yang menempel di jas sekolahnya, jika si kakak kelas memang seorang _beta_. Di samping itu, banyak lagi hal yang membuat Kunimi semakin tidak paham dengan jati diri Kawanishi sebenarnya.

Namun, dia sedang tidak ingin memikirkan itu semua. Kunimi hanya ingin paham kenapa Kawanishi begitu kesal dan mendiamkannya seharian. Jawaban yang dia terima sama sekali tidak memuaskan, ditambah dengan nada bicara yang dingin dan seperti sedang merajuk. Kunimi tidak sengaja berkata sarkas dan meninggikan suaranya. Tapi itu semua cukup untuk membuat emosi Kawanishi makin meluap.

Dari pembicaraan tentang kegiatan Kunimi semalam, hingga sikap Kawanishi yang makin posesif. Kemudian lari ke topik putus hubungan. Kunimi tidak paham apa yang dilakukan otaknya selama berusaha berargumen dengan Kawanishi. Tapi dia yakin dia mencium aroma yang sangat kuat. Bau yang menyengat seperti plastik yang sedang dibakar dalam bara api. Dia berusaha menjauh dari sumber aroma menyesakkan itu, tapi semakin dia jauh, semakin Kawanishi mendekat.

Kunimi tidak bisa berkelit saat Kawanishi memojokkannya di pagar atap sekolah mereka. Bel sudah berdering, tidak akan ada yang menemukan mereka di sini sampai jam pulang. Jika tiba-tiba Kawanishi memutuskan untuk membunuh Kunimi, habis sudah nasibnya.

Kunimi menelan ludah. Wajah sang senior begitu dekat, dan perlahan aroma pembakaran itu berganti. Berubah kembali menjadi aroma yang biasa dia cium dari tubuh Kawanishi. Bau manis karamel dan secercah aroma mint yang membuat isi hati Kunimi terenyuh. Kunimi paham ada sesuatu yang terjadi di dalam pikiran Kawanishi. Sesuatu membuat kekasihnya itu merasa sedih.

_Kekasih_...

Iya, Kunimi menyayangi Kawanishi. Lebih dari yang sang senior sadari. Setiap perkataan, gestur, sentuhan pelan yang dilakukan Kawanishi demi mengambil hati Kunimi sudah terlalu efektif untuk membuat dirinya lupa daratan.

Kunimi tersadar dari detik-detik dia menikmati dan tenggelam dalam tatapan Kawanishi. Dia baru saja ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya, melanjutkan aksi memprotes perilaku Kawanishi yang kelewat batas. Baru saja mau membantah keinginan Kawanishi untuk mengikatnya terus menerus dalam hubungan yang tidak sehat. Tapi dia terdiam.

Tekstur yang kasar dan sedikit menggelitik dari kedua bibir Kawanishi, yang selalu dia rindukan untuk bertaut, membuat semua pikirannya melebur menjadi satu. Seperti ombak yang datang tiba-tiba, Kunimi mencium lagi aroma laut dari tubuh Kawanishi. Masih manis seperti karamel favoritnya, tapi semakin menyegarkan seperti aroma lautan yang Kunimi suka sekaligus benci. Kunimi membiarkan tangannya meremas sedikit dari ujung blazer sekolah Kawanishi. Dia menutup matanya, membiarkan seluruh indra perasanya fokus pada kekasihnya.

Kunimi tidak ingin putus. Dia tidak ingin jauh dari Kawanishi. Si rambut coklat adalah miliknya, seluruhnya.

**Author's Note:**

> sebuah keisengan yg membusuk di dalam storage komputer sampai di upload
> 
> baru kali ini upload fic Bahasa, kritik saran sangat diterima. :D


End file.
